


The Old Polaroid

by JackaboysGirl (CrowleysOwnTemptress)



Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, dontjudgeme, notreal, pleaseenjoy, suckytagging, youbutnotyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysOwnTemptress/pseuds/JackaboysGirl
Summary: Sean McLoughlin is a dangerous man. But so is Adelaide.





	The Old Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey! JackaboysGirl here!  
> This story is completely not related to Jack and is simply a story. You are Adelaide and you can change her name if you want. I dont normally write about real people but my best friend insisted I post this. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

            She sighed and laid back. Eyes closed, she sunk further and further until her head slipped under the water. She blew out slightly to get the water from going up her nose but relished in the feeling of her ears being closed off from noise. The bath water was warm for now but her knees were rapidly cooling from where they stuck up out of the water to make room for her torso. Her back wouldn’t rest on the bottom of the tub because of the air in her lungs but the weightlessness added to the feeling of comfort. For just a moment, all was silent except for the sound of her heartbeat reverberating through her head, reminding her that there was still life within her. It was warm and soothing. All too soon, however, her lungs began to burn. She held on for as long as she could, focusing on her heartbeat, the burn growing in her lungs, and the sound of silence.

            She burst from the water at the last possible moment. She felt the water run in rivers down her face as her lungs fought to catch up with the oxygen her brain was demanding. Unknowingly, tears mixed in with the rivulets. Chest aching and annoyance flooding back, she wiped at her eyes roughly. She opened her eyes and focused in on the flame of the candle at the end of the tub. The destructive side of her screamed to knock it over and sink back into water as the room went up in a brilliant blaze. Instead, she ran her fingers over her legs to ensure she’d gotten every hair with the razor and got out, wrapping the towel from the hook around herself and pulling the drain cover up.

            The quiet atmosphere of the dim lit, warm, bathroom was quickly ruined by the harsh gurgling of water down the drain. She blew out the candle before moving to the mirror. She avoided her reflection as she combed through the gnarled mass of her hair. She bent over, flipping the hair upside down and put a foamy product in it to make the curls bounce. When satisfied, she flipped right side up and looked up just long enough to make sure strands fell in roughly the right places.

            Out in the bedroom, tonight’s attire rested on bed. This time it was a floor length silver dress with a deep back and slits that came up to her knees. Next to it rested an obnoxiously uncomfortably sticky bra and a pair her most comfortable lace underwear. Beside that was the thigh holster and thigh sheath. On the floor rested red six-inch heels each with blades carefully sharpened and hidden in the heels themselves.

            “Tell me about the guy again?” Adelaide asked, directing her question to the woman in the other room, tapping away on a laptop.

            “I’ve told you about him a million times already,” she complained, “What’s got you so spun up this time?”

            “Humor me,” Adelaide sighed. She reached for her underthings and started to put them on.

            With an equally annoyed sigh the other woman launched into a description, “Tonight’s target is a Caucasian male by the name of Sean McLoughlin, aka Jack Septiceye. He’s five foot eight inches tall, lean build, short, dark hair, and blue eyes. Twenty-eight years old. He’s a kingpin in the Irish branch of the crime syndicate known as The Raven’s Nest. He is here attending a charity gala hosted by the daughter of the big boss of the American branch of the same syndicate. He will be state-side and accessible for only the next thirty-two hours. After the gala and brief rest in his hotel room, he’ll be back on his jet and back to his homeland. You have until then to dispatch him so that our guy can move up in the ranks and start the next phase in the plan.”

            Adelaide stepped out of the bedroom, putting on intricate earrings that curled around the tops of her ears and hid the earpiece the she would soon have. The woman looked up, unfazed by the fact that Adelaide had yet to put on the dress or shoes.

            “What’s his personal life like?” Adelaide asked.

            “No kids, no pets, rumors of a significant other and a few pictures with a dark haired woman but nothing to say they’re actually together. Really you’ve taken out harder targets. The only thing that makes it difficult is the fact he’s very rarely exposed enough to get him. Are you gonna tell me why you’re so paranoid about it?” the woman crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair.

            “I’m not paranoid, Rose, I just… I don’t know. I have a bad feeling about this one,” Adelaide said. She picked up her Bersa Thunder 380 from the table and checked to make sure the slide and chamber were clear before sliding in the cartridge, loading the chamber, and clicking the safety on, tucking the small pistol into the holster on her thigh. She twisted a few times before tightening the strap another notch.

            “That’s also known as paranoia,” Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen, clicking through the security cameras and watching as the first guests were starting to arrive at the venue. “Just get it done so we can get out of here. Francis said if we get done quick enough, our next hit could be in Miami and I don’t know about you, but mama needs some sun and a good Mai Tai.”

            With a roll of her eyes, Adelaide cut through the bedroom and made her way back to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, ever so quietly turning the lock. She walked to the sink and put her hands on the counter. Could she do it this time? She glared at the bag of makeup next to her. With a pang of her heart, she reached for it and dug a silver case from the bottom. She slide a hidden pin out and the seemingly solid case popped open. Inside was a group of pictures and right on top was the one the one that she sought now. The edges were worn with how many times over the past few weeks she had taken and replaced this particular picture. It was a Polaroid of a smiling pair.

            The girl had curly auburn hair dyed a brilliant turquoise on the underside. Her eyes were bright and happy. Her head was tilted to the side to accommodate the guy behind her placing his head on her shoulder. His hair was dark and cropped close on the side and left longer on top and dyed a neon green. He looked lovingly up at the camera and his arms wrapped around her waist. His teeth were slightly crooked as were the dark rimmed glasses. They both seemed so happy.

            Adelaide remembered exactly when this picture was taken. It felt like a lifetime ago but she had just gotten a new instant camera and had almost used an entire roll of film in the first four hours. This had been the last one in the roll. She had bounded over to him and pulled him out of his chair where he was immersed in a game on his computer. She turned them to the open window and he was laughing, pulling her close. She snapped the picture and eagerly awaited for the camera to spit out the picture. She bounced in place shaking the picture vigorously.

           “Ya know that’s not gonna make it develop any faster, right?” he asked with a gleam of amusement in his eye.

           “It helps! It totally helps,” Adelaide giggled. The colors finally settled and she looked at it proudly. This was definitely her favorite. Her smile softened as her eyes skated over his bright hair and his lips stretched into his adorable smile. He came over and looked at it over her shoulder, humming in content and pulling her close again. She reached over and grabbed a sharpie and wrote “Sean and me, happy day”. In the corner, in the tiniest writing she could manage she wrote “circa-“

            The date had long since been smudged off. It had been so tiny and so close to the edge that it just hadn’t stayed. Adelaide stared at the same bright hair, film slightly clouded over the years, his smile still as bright as his hair and eyes just as loving. She had had instant pictures clipped to strings of lights all over the house back then. Pictures of food, pictures of pets, pictures of friends and family. Pictures of him and pictures of the two of them. Every once in a while he would steal the camera from her and take some of her claiming that she needed to be a part of the collection of memories, too.

            Adelaide looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had curled nicely and the black wings that framed her eyelids were sharp and perfectly even. Her lips were ironically blood red and plump. The false lashes made her eyes seem huge and bright, easily hiding the dead and haunted look deep within. Would he recognize her immediately or would it take him a minute? They had both changed so much. She had recognized him immediately in the folder that was slid across the table to her and had to carefully hide just how much she knew about him. She didn’t even recognize herself in the mirror somedays.

            She carefully took the picture from where she propped it up against the mirror and placed in back into the case and placed it in the bottom of her makeup bag again. She regarded the bag for a moment before taking the case back out and taking it with her to the bedroom. She didn’t know why she felt the need to put the case in her clutch but she did. Her heart throbbed at the thought of having that picture with her when she approached him. She dressed carefully, meticulously checked all of her weapons one more time, and exited the bedroom.

            “Damn, Adelaide, I knew that dress would look killer on you,” Rose whistled, “Pun completely intended.”

             Adelaide chuckled dryly, “Is the limo here yet?”

             Rose nodded, “Just pulled up. I was just on my way to get you. You shake whatever it was that was making you paranoid?”

             “Again, not paranoid, and not really but I’ll manage,” Adelaide said.

             “Whatever, just get it done. Here’s your earpiece,” she said. Adelaide took the small piece and tucked it deep into her ear and wrapped it behind the earring.

             “Test, test, test,” Rose mumbled into the mike set up on the desk.

             “Loud and clear, are we good?” Adelaide confirmed.

             “Good, good. Now go,” Rose shooed.

              Adelaide made her way down to the lobby met the hired driver at the door. His eyes skated over her body, resting in key places that the dress called attention to. She schooled her face into an excited smile as his gaze reached her face. He complimented her dress and confirmed the location before opening the door to the back of the limo. As soon as he closed the door behind her, Adelaide raised the partition between the passenger area and the driver, closing herself into her own space again. It also reduced the risk of the driver remembering more than her chest and possibly connecting her to the soon-to-be murder.

              The drive wasn’t long but it was long enough that Adelaide’s thoughts began to wander again. Her collection of picture lights had been the last to come down when she moved out. Neither had realized how much they had drifted until the day the fight broke out. It had started trivial and had just exploded. Each taking out frustrations of their jobs within the syndicate in the form of ugly, hurtful words, until he pulled a knife, almost seeming to glitch in place, and she pulled a gun, snarling a sound much deeper than normal. Realizing what they had done, they decided it was best if she left. She had went so far as to ask the big boss to transfer her to the US branch. He had taken pity on her and sent her immediately. She eventually left The Raven’s Nest and became her own contract killer. She eventually got in cahoots with an organization called The Shadow Society who assigned her a tech handler and a personal clean-up crew.

              When the first Raven mark was assigned, she baulked. The hesitation earned her a nasty slap and a threat of exposure. When she still refused, they threatened to kill her. She wished she could say she had been stronger and refused still but… the target wasn’t someone she knew personally and it was a big payout. A piece of her died the day she pulled the trigger on that first Raven hit. Something had withered and turned to steel, dead and cold. As if for punishment, the Shadow Society kept assigning her Raven marks. Some she knew, some she remembered laughing with, remembered their quirks and laughs from what seemed like another lifetime. And each time she pulled the trigger, another piece of her died with them. It took nearly drowning herself in a bathtub to make her feel her heartbeat.

             “Miss?”

             Adelaide jumped at the sound, “Y-yes?”

             “We’ve arrived at the Gala, Miss,” the driver said over the car intercom, “Are you ready to enter?”

             “Oh, thank you. Yes, I’m ready,” she said. Her hand brushed over the gun on her thigh and gathered her dress and clutch. The door beside her opened and a hand reached down to her. She smiled brilliantly and took it graciously, stepping out carefully as to not pull the dress too tight or step on it. Cameras flashed and her smile grew. Paparazzi weren’t too sure who all was invited to the Gala so they took pictures of everyone just to be safe. Once they realized she wasn’t some big celebrity or followed by such a figure, they lost interest and focused on the next car in line. The driver released her hand and she thanked him again before walking to the door with her chin up and her smile bright.

              Inside the door, a sharply dressed waiter checked her invitation and offered her a glass of champagne while another gave her a short synopsis of tonight’s event including a poker competition, a silent auction, a donation bar, and various other opportunities for the rich and influential to show off how much they “loved” whatever charity was being supported tonight. Adelaide felt a slight pang of guilt that she hadn’t even noticed what the charity was for, but she doubted that many here paid attention either.

              She made a few circuits of the venue before abandoning the curated art pieces and wandering over to the bar. She flirted and teased any man that had the liquid courage to approach her, but never let them get too invested on her. She placed a fifty dollar bill in the jar on the counter and the bartender immediately focused all his attention on Adelaide. She ordered a strong Amaretto Sour with a sly grin and the bartender jumped into action.

              “He just arrived,” came Rose’s voice in her ear. She casually turned to look at the door. Her heart stopped and ice froze her veins when he walked through the double door. He looked sharp, black angled suit bringing attention to his lithe figure and pale skin. He didn’t wear his glasses tonight, and his smile was contagious, even if she was the only one in the room that could tell it was faked. The bartender placed her drink in front of her and she turned back, smiling her thanks. She downed it faster than she had originally intended and winced slightly at the burn of alcohol and lemon juice.

              “Confirmed,” she said, quietly.

              “He’s alone which makes things even easier,” Rose added thoughtfully, “Easy peasy. Mai Tai Miami here we come.” Adelaide heard a series of sharp cracks as Rose cracked her knuckles.

               Adelaide watched his movements carefully waiting for the right moment to make herself known. He made the circuit of the floor, schmoozing fellow kingpins, and eyeing various women who vied for his sapphire eyes. Jealousy speared like lightning through her heart, as if she had any claim to him anymore. She ordered one more drink to chase away the feeling. It was now or never. He waded through the crowd, heading to the bar. She pulled the bartender aside.

               “That gentleman on his way over here now? The one with the Irish accent? He’ll want a glass of Jack, neat. If you’ll get that ready and tell him his little bird says hello, I’d be really thankful,” she grinned. The bartender nodded and started to make the drink.

               When Sean was about five feet from the bar, she gave him one last look and moved a good distance away. She stood to the side pretending to admire one of the paintings that was up for silent auction. She could just see him approach the bar and looked surprised as the bartender handed him a glass of amber liquid before he could say anything. The bar tender said something and Sean’s brow furrowed as he looked around. The bartender pointed in her direction. She met Sean’s eyes for the barest moment and vanished into the crowd in a flash of silver.

                Throughout the evening, she kept him in sight and grinned triumphantly every time she caught his eye before disappearing again. The DJ proclaimed that it was time for everyone to participate in a dance off. The winners would get a sponsor donated prize. Several men glanced at Adelaide, eyeing her to be their partner. One finally got the courage and approached. She caught Sean’s eye across the room and he started to make his way to her. The courageous man got to her first and she smiled in encouragement as he asked her to dance.

                He introduced himself and took her hand. She gave him her fake name and followed his lead. He led her into the crowd assembling to dance and rested on hand low on her hip and drew her other hand to his shoulder. She giggled playfully and leaned in closer. The music started and it was a classic waltz. The man in front of her began to attempt to lead her but it was obvious that he either didn’t know how the waltz or had a poor sense on inner tempo. He had just accidentally stepped on her foot for a third time when a pale hand tapped the man’s shoulder.

                “I hate ta be the one ta interrupt but I was hoping the young lady would let me cut in?” came a heavily accented voice. She looked apologetically at her current partner and stepped back. The young man, knowing he was beat, kindly offered her hand to the new gentleman.

                 Sean took her hand gently and pulled her close to him, hand resting on her lower back. She became acutely aware of the way her heart pounded in her chest. He was wearing her favorite cologne. He looked down at her with an odd look to his eye. Adelaide tried to beat back the warm feelings of old memories and tried to call forth the cold, steely, smirk that had become her armor. The dance was familiar. She suddenly remembered him turning her around the living room with a similar waltz blaring through their sound system. She wondered if he remembered, too.

                 “So, my little bird, this is where you’ve been?” he asked, not missing a beat.

                “Recently? Yes,” she answered, “Tomorrow? Who knows.”

                “Tell me, do ya still take pictures of everythin’?” he asked, ocean eyes flashing.

                 Adelaide laughed without a trace of humor, “No, I haven’t owned a camera in years.”

                 “That’s a shame, when I realized ya were here, I was hoping one of those auction pictures were one of yours,” he said wistfully.

                 “No, I’m here for the bar and company of gorgeous men,” she chuckled darkly. He looked at her carefully. Her heart fluttered in her chest and the picture in her clutch that hung from her wrist at his shoulder felt a hundred times heavier.

                  “You’re lying,” he said. Her heart beat began to run away without her.

                  “I am, am I?” she chuckled.

                  “I can always tell when you’re lying,” he leaned in closer, “I know you.”

                  “You don’t know anything about me anymore,” she barely snarled. He chuckled darkly and pulled her closer. She allowed it and they both fell into the rhythm of the new song.

                  “Anymore? Adelaide, what the hell is going on?” came Rose’s voice in her ear. Adelaide didn’t respond, focusing on the man in front of her.

                   Sean looked her in the eye and seemed to think over his next words carefully. Adelaide tried to not let her emotions show themselves through her eyes. The music seemed the fade into the background the longer she looked into his eyes. Her lungs began to burn with long forgotten and long ignored emotions.

                  “I should have let ya shoot me instead of letting ya walk out the front door,” he said, carefully. Adelaide’s breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t do it. The gun on one thigh and the knife strapped to the other gained ten pounds each and burned her skin. She couldn’t do it, Shadow Society be damned.

                   Adelaide stopped them midstride, “We need to talk. Now.”

                   Sean look startled and relieved at the same time. In her ear, Rose started yelling asking her just what the fuck she thought she was doing and if she had a death wish. Adelaide and Sean carefully maneuvered between the still dancing couples, barely registering as the DJ made a joke about another one biting the dust. His hand caught hers to keep track of her as they weaved through the crowd.

                   She found an unpopulated hallway with an unlocked room at the end. Any random person would think they were simply new lovers seeking privacy. Rose would be watching the cameras, hopefully thinking Adelaide was about to finish off the hit and get out. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Sean started to say something but she held up a finger and extracted the earpiece from her ear and earring.

                   “Radio silence,” she muttered and turned it off, “Tell me right now. Was that the truth Sean?” She tried not to sound desperate. She had no idea how the next few minutes would go but she made up her mind. She couldn’t kill him. Even if he had somehow figured out that she was here to kill her and was trying every trick to get her guard down, she couldn’t kill him.

                   “Yes, Adelaide,” the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, “I shouldn’t never ‘ave let ya walk out that door. When my temper cooled off an’ I realized what I’d done, I begged Boss to bring ya back. He said that if ya requested to come back he would let ya, but ya never said a word to either of us again. Then ya left. I tried to move on but I’ve never been able to get ya outta my head.” He stepped in close to her and picked up her trembling hands, “When the bartender said a little bird told him what I’d want…I haven’t felt so happy to hear such words in so long…”

                    Adelaide closed her eyes and let her forehead hit his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She didn’t wrap her arms around him, instead they hung loosely at her sides. She ignored the burning in her lungs and eyes and focused on the feeling of his arms and feeling of his heart pounding in his chest.

                    “Adelaide,” he started, “love, please say something.”

                     She steeled herself and pulled back, “Call your transport and go straight to your jet and go straight home. Surround yourself and anyone you hold dear in Ireland with your best protection details.”

                     A look of shock blasted through Sean’s face, “Adelaide, what are ya talking about?”

                     She sighed and reached for her thigh. She pulled her dress up slightly and removed the knife and set it on the table next to her. Then she reached to the other side and pulled the gun out and placed it next to the knife. She placed the earpiece and the clutch on the table and pulled out the silver case. It’s a good thing she brought it. She undid the pin and pulled out the picture and set the rest on the table. She looked up at where Sean stood frozen in place, hands halfway to her and face full of questions. She looked at the picture and then back at him, smiling softly.

                     She stepped to him slowly, warning him of her approach. She didn’t reach for him, she didn’t offer him the picture to take. Instead, she placed the picture into the front pocket of his jacket. He didn’t look at the picture, eyes focused on and following her every move. Her hand lingered a moment on his chest, looking at the top corner just peeking out. She shook herself and stepped back.

                     “Leave now, and get to your jet as quick as ya can,” she whispered, a hint of her old Irish accent bleeding through, “It’s not safe for ya here. Shadow Society is who you’re gonna want ta look for.” She turned and walked to the door, picking up the earpiece. She didn’t look back as she switched it back on and opened the door. Immediately, Rose kicked in.

                      “Is it done? Can I send in clean up? Please tell me I can send in clean-up. Adelaide? What the fuck just happened?” she rattled off.

                       Adelaide sighed, “No, Rose, you’ll need to call the Council. I quit.”

                      “No. Get back in there and finish the job and get back here,” she said. Adelaide look at the nearest camera and shook her head, revealing the empty holster on her thigh. Rose started to say something and Adelaide turned the earpiece back off. She crushed it under her heel and started down the hall. She heard running steps behind her and she slipped into the crowd. She headed to the back door where her change of clothes and the keys to her motorcycle waited.

                      At the door, a hand reached out and grabbed her. She didn’t fight it, figuring the Shadows would have someone in place just in case.

                      “I’d rather be shot than see ya walk out another door away from me,” came a deep, Irish voice. Adelaide closed her eyes knowing if she looked at him, she’d lose her resolve.

                      “I’m a walking target for two syndicates, and considered a traitor to the one ya call home,” she whispered, “Ya have to let me walk out one more time, Sean.”

                      “I’ll be damned if I let ya even think you’re gettin’ away that easy. I already called Boss and arranged for pick-up,” Sean pulled her in his arms again, “You’re fuckin’ coming home once and for all.”

                       Adelaide fought the bile in her throat, “I don’t have a home anymore, Sean, nor do I deserve one. Good bye, Sean.” She snatched the bag and keys bolted out of the door and down the alley. She heard a muffled foreign curse and heard him start running after her. Bullets started to rain through the alley. He ducked for cover, eyes going dark and a feel of static around him and she continued to run, not caring if she was hit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Feel free to comment below (just be respectful please, I am a soft bean).


End file.
